


Unexpected Surprise

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to describe this story, Jealousy, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie reads some of Sports mail he is sending home, and goes sulking afterwards.  However when the blue elf comes to comfort him, it ends in a whole other mess.





	

Another casual boring day in LazyTown, or so it would have been if Robbie could of slept at least for an hour. The kids were already at play and he was more then exhausted. Clambering out of his lair, he was going to give them a one two on the matter, when he seen Sportacus.

He could feel his face flushing at the sight of the blue elf. Letting out a disgruntled grumble he quickly looked for the nearest place to hide. With no such luck, he simply dove behind a tree as he watched him quickly looking around before slipping a letter into the mailbox. 

Oh? Now what was that? Sportacus usually never sent mail to anyone. 

Once he had left the area, Robbie moved over to the mailbox, opening the hatch and reaching in and grabbed the letter. Stuffing it in his pocket with a grin he zipped back to his lair. Forgetting about yelling at the kids for now, for this would be something more promising.

______________

 

Stumbling to his work bench he pulled the letter out of his pocket. What kinds of juicy things could it behold to use to blackmail that elf? Oh he was so excited. But what he found was not what he’d expected. It was a letter to home.

He scanned the letter thoroughly. 

Dear Pabbi,

Thank you for sending Isa out to see me. It was so good to see her again! I’m sending some pictures of her and me back and hope that you can come out with the family next time! 

Here are some pictures of apples!

Love, Sportacus.

 

What the hell? What was this? He looked to see some pictures a beautiful woman clad in similar clothing taste as Sportacus. Robbie could almost feel his heart drop. He’d never fully grasped the idea, but apparently it was something he would of known. The woman was probably his girlfriend or lover. After all, elves were probably prone to mate at a younger age. 

Folding the letter back up nice and neat to make it look untouched with he went back to the mailbox, tossing it back in. 

“Ah Robbie! Hello!” The upbeat voice of Sportacus slammed into his senses as he jumped. 

“Don’t DO that.” Robbie hissed, his heart already sinking, it didn’t need to be put out completely. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sportacus couldn’t help but give a half hearted smile. “Would you like to come play with me and the kids, we are playing basket ball-”

 

“No. I don’t want to play with you or the kids.” Robbie hissed, but looked at the ground quickly. “I’ve got stuff to do.” With that he turned and headed back to the lair, not giving the hero a chance to say anything else.

Sportacus stood there, dumbfounded. While he knew Robbie would lash out, he’d never seen him act like that. 

“Sportacus come on!” The children yelled from the basketball court. 

“Coming!” Sportacus looked once more at Robbie before he headed back to the children to play.

_______________

A few days had since passed and Robbie hadn’t been his normal self. It was rather obvious to not only the kids, but to Sportacus as well. 

Robbie hadn’t came out with any plans, and when they found him sleeping on the bench, he would quickly pack up and go back to the lair without a second word. 

That was defiantly odd.

Robbie sat down in his lair, curled in the orange chair. He was flustered but also felt heart broken. His long time crush, already had someone he might of been courting. This in itself was good news for Sportacus, as to it was only natural to finally find someone. But to Robbie, it was nothing but heart break.

“Bah, that goody goody doesn’t need someone like me anyways.” He growled at himself. “I should've never let that kind of thing bother me. Feelings. Crushes. These aren’t fit for a villain such as myself.” Trying to hold himself to such a high regard, only made the feeling all more painful. 

He hadn’t thought about his shift in attitude and didn’t realize the distress he was going through. Oh but Sportacus did. Thanks to that little crystal of his. A silent knocking came from the hatch. “Robbie?”

Instantly looking to where the hatch was, his eyes widened. Well damn. “Go away.” He yelled, hoping that the blue elf would just leave.

“Robbie, you seem distressed. My crystal-”

“I don’t give a damn about you and your crystal!” Robbie yelled once more. “Go away!”

“Please Robbie.” 

Robbie wanted to yell more, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He wanted that damn elf to leave, he didn’t need him to be so close while he was on the brink of a break down.

“Robbie?” Sportacus kept at it, hoping that the villain would let him in. He could hear a choked back sob. 

 

“I don’t need you here Sportacus. I’m FINE. Go away.” Robbie tried his hardest to keep the stern tone to his voice. 

“You don’t sound fine…”

“....What will it take to get you to leave me alone?” 

“Let me come see you Robbie. I want to make sure you are okay. Once I see you are fine, then I’ll let you be.”

Several minutes seemed to pass by, but Sportacus heard the latch unlock. “Fine. But once you see I’m fine you leave.”

Wasting no time in dropping into the man’s bunker, he looked around. Robbie was seated in his orange chair per the usual. He looked to be fine but…

“What are you reading?” 

“Kicking Blue Nosey Elfs Out Of Town For Dummies.” 

“Robbie…”

“As you can see I’m fine, so leave.” Robbie hissed, the book covering his face that he hadn’t time to clean off.

“I’d agree, if you weren’t reading that book upside down…” Sportacus walked over, kneeling in front of Robbie. 

The book that Robbie was holding in front of his face shook slightly. “May be it’s just the cover is on backwards. Oh well.” He huffed, trying to not give in, knowing Sportacus was close in front of him.

“That’s not even the title of the book either Robbie.” Sportacus sounded vaguely worried. “Robbie, please let me see your face.”

With his hands shaking, he didn’t lower the book. “I’m….I’m fine. Just go away Sport...please.”

Sportacus couldn’t really stay knowing that Robbie had asked him, and even said please. “Robbie I know you want me to leave, but I can tell you are still not okay. Please let me see your face.” He gently placed a hand on Robbie’s knee, hoping to persuade him.

His breath hitched as he felt the touch, instantly curling up into a fetal like position, the book tumbling onto the floor as he shoved his face into his knees. “Just go away.”

Sportacus could feel his heart sink. Robbie was clearly in so much pain. Not the pain he fully understood, but there was something more. More to it.

“Robbie was in the matter?”

“I’m a horrible person that’s what. I’ve wasted too much of my time trying to run you out of town, that I-” He stopped before he could finish. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter now. It’s too late.”

Sportacus wanted to hold Robbie and comfort him. It broke his heart seeing him like this. “What do you mean its too late? I’m still here. You haven't ran me out of town.”

“No I haven’t. But I just as might of well of. I’m a villain Sport. I do bad things. One of them has shown me my errors and now I must live with it.”

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brows, confusion on his face.

“I know you are an elf Sport. I know that at your age, you start looking for a mate.”

Sportacus blushed deeply. Did Robbie know that he had a crush on him. Was he ashamed of knowing that Sport wanted him? “Ye-Yeah...We do…”

“I’ve screwed up. I’ve missed my chance by trying to get rid of you so much.”

Wait. What?

“Missed your chance?” Sportacus sounded confused. “Robbie, are you implying you think I have a mate?”

Robbie jerked his head up. “Yes, and I know I’m a horrible person. I seen your letter Sportadork. I seen the woman...You -”

He was cut off by the laughter of Sportacus. “Robbie, while I know I should be angry that you went into my mail, I’m kinda glad.” 

 

“Glad?” Robbie looked angry. “Glad that you can see me as I shred myself to pieces over the heartbreak?” He tried to yell but it came out as a sob. 

“No, no.” Sportacus reached for Robbie, grabbing him and pulling him close to him. “Oh my poor Robbie. You simply misunderstand. That woman you seen in the pictures. She isn’t my lover, she’s my cousin.” 

Robbie had no energy to revolt against Sportacus pulling him into a hug. “Wait, WHAT?” He tried to yell again, but it came out as a half sob.

“She was coming to see the airship. She wanted to have pictures to show Pabbi when she went to see them next. Oh Robbie, why didn’t you just say something to me?”

Robbie was almost still as he tried to regain his composure. So Sportacus didn’t have a mate. He wasn’t in the process of courting someone. That meant there was a flicker of hope. However, Robbie seemed to fully grasp the situation at hand now. His outburst gave away that he had feelings for the blue elf.

Oh shit.

He could almost feel his face heat up, as he went red. “Oh uh…”

“You were upset because you thought I was already in the process of courting someone, weren’t you?” Sportacus seemed to have a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Don’t you give that look.” Robbie hissed, folding his arms, still being held by the blue menace. 

Sportacus let out a small chuckle before leaning down to Robbie’s ear. “We can’t start a courting ritual till our feelings are returned Robbie. We elves are very fickle. And considering how you just reacted, I believe that shows you care too. Meaning I can start my courting ritual with you.”

Robbie’s eyes went wide as he looked Sportacus. “Wait, you-”

 

“Yep. I’m courting you Robbie.”


End file.
